


Liberation Aftermath

by FantasyImmortal



Series: Liberation Series [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: One shots of events after Liberation.





	1. A Day At The Beach

                “C’mon Saeran.” I said pulling him along the boardwalk. “The beach is this way!” I excitedly pointing in front of us. I hadn’t been to the beach in ages and I could hardly contain my excitement at being here again. I let go of his hand as I tried to rush forward but was pulled back as he quickly took my hand back and laced his fingers with mine. I looked back at him but he was looking away from me his cheeks flushing slightly. “Well hurry up!” I said as I laughed.

                “What’s so exciting about the beach anyways?” He said as he looked around indifferently.

                “Saeran, have you never been to the beach?” I asked as reigning in my excitement so I could walk the same pace as him.

                “So what if I’ve never been.” He replied, a bit snappy, as he adjusted the strap of the beach bag on his shoulder.

                Gently giving his hand a squeeze I smiled sweetly at him. “It’s ok if you haven’t. A lot of people haven’t been.” I couldn’t help but feel giddy, being able to experience one of Saeran’s firsts with him. I smiled ear to ear as the steps down to the white sand came into view. Tugging at his hand I tried to quicken his pace. I couldn’t wait to get in the water and just enjoy the day with him.

                I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Saeran who was removing his shoes. “Umm, you may want to leave them on, at least until we get to the wet sand. The sand here can be really hot on your feet.” He held his shoes in his hand for a moment before continuing down the stairs. I couldn’t help but burst out in laughter as he started to quickly pic up his feet, almost running towards the waves. Cupping my hands around my mouth I called out to him. “I told you!” Continuing to laugh I ran after him.

                Getting to the cooler sand I showed him how to set up the beach umbrella. Placing my hand over my mouth I hid a slight smile as his eyes seemed to twinkle in wonderment at the size of the umbrella. _He’s adorable sometimes._ “What’s so funny?” My back straightened at his sudden question.

                “Nothing, I just thought you looked cute just now.” Clearing his throat, he looked away from me mumbling something about not calling him cute. I inhaled a sharp breath as he took of his t-shirt in one fluid motion. We’ve been naked together a few times already but seeing his hair blowing in wind, shirtless, with waves crashing behind him was almost more than I could take. I quickly shook my head back and forth before taking off my sundress and I put it in the beach bag.

                “What is that?” He said pointing at me. His eyes looking me up and down.

                I held my hands out and looked down at myself. “It’s a bathing suit?” Answering in a question I was slightly confused at his reaction.

                “No it’s not. It’s basically the same amount of a washcloth.” He said reaching into the back and taking out my sundress only to throw it at me. “Put that back on. Now.”

                “What?! No!” I said, throwing the dress back in the bag. “And this is more material than a washcloth, don’t over exaggerate!” My fists began to clench as I glared at him.

                He took a menacing step towards me but I kept my eyes locked with his even though my body faltered. “Fine.” He said grabbing one of my wrists and pull me towards him as he pressed his lips against my chest. My breath hissed when I felt a slightly sharp pain before he pulled back and smiled triumphantly.

                “You didn’t!” I exclaimed, looking down. There, in plain sight, was a bright red mark against the swell of my chest. “Why would you do that?!” He caught my hand when I tried to slap his arm. Wrapping his other arm around me he pulled me to him and gave me a quick but sensual kiss.

                “Just marking what’s mine, _____” He threw back his head and laughed as I pursed my lips.

                “Well I’m going swimming.” I said in a huff as I pulled away from him. I walked a few steps away before I felt Saeran grab my arm. Silently he walked with me towards the rolling waves. My body shivered when my feet felt the coldness of the water. “Like ripping off a band-aid.” I said to myself, ignoring Saeran’s look confusion. Quickly stepping further into the water until it was at my waist, I quickly dunked my head in the water before shooting back up. “Cold. Cold. Cold.” I jumped slightly when I heard Saeran laughing right next to me. _Why is he so close?_

                I watched him as he looked towards the horizon where the sky met the sea. _Wow, he looks amazing._ My eyes trailed down his chest, and followed trails of water as they slid down his skin. Moving my gaze back up his body I felt a blush come to my cheeks when I met his twinkling mint colored eyes. He’s head was tilted slightly and he sensually smiled at me. “At the beach, _____? I wouldn’t mind that first.”

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I said crossing my arms and turning away from him.

                “Sure you don’t.” He said with a low chuckle.

                I let out a small squeak and slightly arched my back as I felt his finger glide up my spine. “Stop it!” I said spinning around my nose almost touching his chest. _He’s so close again!_ He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the shore.

                “I’m hungry.” He said before I could ask anything. He laced his fingers with mine as we walked through the sand back to our spot on the beach. _He’s really touchy feely today._ I thought as I looked down at our laced fingers. Sitting down on the towel, seeming angry, he looked back out towards the shore. I sighed as I began to take out the plastic containers that held sandwiches _. Maybe the beach was a bad idea._ I held a sandwich out to him and he muttering a thanks before he grabbed it. _He doesn’t look like he’s having much fun._

                Once we finished eating I put empty containers back in the bag. “Oh! Sunscreen, we should’ve put this on before going into the water but we shouldn’t have gotten too much sun yet.” Squeezing some of the sunscreen in my hand I began to rub it into my arms.

                Reaching for the bottle my fingers brushed with Saeran’s as he reached for it as well. “Turn around.” He said as he tipped the bottle upside down. Complying I turned my back to him. His hands slid against my back and shoulders as he rubbed in the sunscreen. “Now face me.” _Umm…ok…_ Turning to face him my body froze as he began to rub some on my chest and stomach.

                “I can do that part.” I said trying to back away.

                “Shush.” He reached out and grabbed my arm to stop me as he rubbed in the rest of the sunscreen. Tossing the bottle to me he turned his back to me and pointed silently with his finger.

                “O-Okay…” Putting my hands against his back I began to put sunscreen on him, his muscles rippling under my touch. I felt my face flush as he turned around and leaned back on his elbows looking at me expectantly. “You can’t mean for me to do your front too.” I said putting on hand on my hip as I held out the bottle to him. His eyes stayed locked with mine as he shrugged his shoulders and partially smiled at me. “Oh fine.” Looking away from him I rubbed my hands against his chest. “Okay there!” I turned slightly to put the bottle back in the bag.

                Turning back towards him he pushed himself up with one hand while holding the back of my head with the other. He pulled my face towards him roughly and collided my lips with his. Pulling away with a wet sounding smack of our lips he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. “Let’s walk.”

                As we walked down the beach he switched from walking hand in hand to putting his hand on my hip and holding me partially against him. It made it a little awkward to walk but I didn’t complain. He suddenly stopped and unhooked his arm from around me as he bent to pick up a shell. Letting a wave wash over it to rinse off the sand he turned it around in his fingers as he looked at it intently. “Hold your hand out.” Confused I did what he asked. “Here..” he said looking away as he put it in my hand. I looked down at the seemingly perfect shell in my hand. Glancing up at him I saw him scratching his index finger against his cheek that was slowly gaining a pinkish color.

                “Thank you, Saeran.” I said before smiling and taking his hand.

                “Yeah, sure.” He said gruffly before clearing his throat. Without looking at me he started walking again still holding my hand. I closed my eyes and held the shell to my lips. _He really was adorable sometimes._

 

                I paused on our walk back to the car. Putting my hands on the railing of the boardwalk I looked at the sunset. “It’s so beautiful.” I glanced over at Saeran who crossed his arms and rested his back against the railing next to me. Looking back towards the sunset I sighed. “I’m sorry you didn’t have fun.”

                His eyes widened as he looked at me. “Who says I didn’t have fun?”

                I turned to look at him. “Well, you seemed like you were in such a bad mood all day.” I said looking away again and sighing.

                “I was in a bad mood because of all the guys trying to approach you.” I looked up at him in shock. “Don’t tell me you didn’t see it.”

                “I didn’t. I wasn’t looking.” Uncrossing his arms, he looked at me in disbelief. “Why do I need to look around when my world is right before me?” I looked up at him and smiled. His face twitching slightly as if not knowing how to react.

                He looked away, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “It doesn’t matter what I do you always seem to one up me.” He said before pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly. Grabbing my hand, he started to walk at a pace that I almost had to run to keep up with.

                “But I want to watch the sunset.” I said in protest.

                “I have something much more entertaining planned.” He said smiling devilishly over his shoulder. Following him to the car, my stomached knotting in excitement when I thought of what plans awaited us when we got home.


	2. A Day At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran's POV

                I parked the car and looked at ______’s excited face. My grip tightened on the steering wheel in slight annoyance. Grabbing the beach bag out of the trunk of the car, I stared at it for a second when I remembered that she said she had packed an umbrella in it. _How would it even fit in here?_ Taking my hand, she pulled me excitedly towards the boardwalk. I looked around at the shops that lined one side. _Didn’t girls like shopping over things like this?_ “The beach is this way!” I looked in the direction she was pointing and rolled my eyes.

                I looked at the other people walking along the boardwalk. Clenching my jaw, I tried to ignore the men around. I quickly gabbed her hand when she released mine and laced our fingers. I looked away as she started to turn back to look at me. I was strangely feeling more and more possessive of her the closer we got to the beach. “What’s so exciting about the beach anyways?” I muttered, trying my best to sound indifferent. She slowed down her pace and walked alongside me asking if I’ve ever been. “So what if I’ve never been.” I snapped as I adjusted the strap of the bag on my shoulder in frustration.

                She stopped at the stairs leading down into the sand. _We take our shoes off now, right?_ After she tells me that I should’ve waited I look at my shoes in my hand. _The sand shouldn’t be that bad._ I walked down the steps, ignoring her warning. I made it a few steps before the sand started feel like it was burning me. Trying to keep my composure I picked up my pace until I was practically running. I was glad she couldn’t see my face as I heard her laughing and calling out “I told you!”

                Picking as spot on the beach she pulled the pieces of the umbrella out of the bag. Setting it up, I couldn’t hide my amazement of such a huge umbrella fitting in bag with so many other things packed in with it. Glazing at her I saw her covering up a smile. “What’s so funny?” She straightened her back and looked at me sincerely before saying that I looked cute. I could feel my face heat up and quickly turned away. “Don’t call me cute.” I muttered before pulling off my t-shirt. Looking out towards the water and I watched the waves crash against the shore. _I guess it does seem pretty relaxing._

                Looking over at ______ I froze. “What is that?” I pointed at her, looking her up and down. She looked down at herself in confusion as she said it was a bathing suit. _The fuck it is!_ “No it’s not!” reaching back into the bag I threw her sundress back at her. “Put that back on. Now!” Standing up defiantly she threw the sundress back in the bag. After telling me not to over exaggerate I took a step towards her.

                “Fine.” If you’re going to walk around like that then I’ll give you something else to wear. Pulling her towards me I sucked and bit at the swell of her chest. Pulling back, I looked at the mark I had left. Looking down at herself she looked angry and rose her hand to swat at my arm. Easily catching her wrist in the air I pulled her towards me once again only to give her a quick, heated kiss. “Just marking what’s mine, _____” _Nothing wrong with that._ I thought as I looked over her shoulder at a man looking our way.

                In a huff she walked towards the water. I looked over at the man that had been watching her as he turned to walk her way. Catching up to her I grabbed her arm and followed her. Getting waist deep in the water she dunked her head under the water and came back up flipping her hair back. _It’s like you’re_ trying _to get attention _____._ I laughed as she repeated how cold the water was. Looking towards the horizon it uncharacteristically captivated me. I felt…at peace, and I knew it was because she had saved me.

                Glancing over at her I saw her staring at me, her eyes moving across my body. I waited for her eyes to lock with mine before smiling sensually at her. I couldn’t fight the urge to tease her as a blush tinted her cheeks.  “At the beach ______? I wouldn’t mind that first.” I tried to hold back a laugh as she turned around and said she didn’t know what I was talking about. _Mmm-hmm._ “Sure you don’t.” _I wish you hadn’t worn that fucking bathing suit._ I thought as I looked around and saw men glancing towards her. On impulse I reached out and ran my finger up her spine, enjoying the curve as she slightly arched her back. I stepped closer as she turned back to me. _She was mine, and I was going to make sure everyone knew it!_

                Getting out of the water and eating lunch she pulled out sunscreen and started rubbing it into her arms. _Perfect._ Reaching for the bottle I told her to turn around. Complying without a fuss, I smiled as I rubbed the sunscreen on her back. I made a point to touch every part of her that I could before telling her to face me and doing the same thing to her front. Handing her the bottle I faced away from her and pointed to my back. I fought back a sigh as I felt her hands against my skin. Turing to face her I lounged back on my elbows. After very little objection she looked away and rubbed the sunscreen against my chest. Pushing up with one of my hands I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. _She’s mine!_

                Grabbing her hand, I pulled her with me as we walked along the shoreline. _One more display to keep the sharks at a distance._ Releasing her hand, I placed my hand on her hip and pulled her closer to me. We walked for a few minutes before something caught my eye. Reaching down I picked up a shell covered in sand. Waiting for a wave to wash towards our feet I rinsed the sand off of it. Standing up I held it in my hand and looked it over before telling _____ to hold out her hand. _She would like something like this, right?_ “Here…” I said bashfully as I placed the shell in her hand. I scratch my cheek with my finger as if to distract myself from being flustered. My chest tightened as she smiled up at me and took my hand in hers. I started walking again to hide my embarrassment.

 

                She stopped while we were walking back to the car to look at the sunset and I gazed at her face. “It’s beautiful.” I glanced at the sunset before looking back at her. _Yeah it is, but I know something more beautiful._ Shocked at my own thoughts I crossed my arms and leaned back against the railing. “I’m sorry you didn’t have fun.”

                I stared at her, dumbfounded. “Who says I didn’t have fun?” _I actually really did_. She sighed as she looked away from me saying that I seemed to have been in a bad mood. “I was in a bad mood because of all the guys trying to approach you.” Though I did enjoy having every opportunity to touch you. She looked at me with widened eyes. “Don’t tell me you didn’t see it.”

                “I didn’t. I wasn’t looking.” I knew I stared at her in disbelief. _How could you_ not _have seen it?!_ “Why do I need to look around when my world is right before me?” I continued to stare at her as her words sunk in. I wasn’t sure how exactly to react so I pulled her tightly to me and hugged her. Putting my forehead on her shoulder.

                _You truly are amazing._ “It doesn’t matter what I do you always seem to one up me.” Taking her hand in mine I strode quickly down the boardwalk to the car. She tugged her hand slightly but still following after me as she protested saying she wanted to see the sunset. _The sun sets every day. It’ll be there another day._ “I have something much more entertaining planned.” I said smiling back at her. I smiled wider as she stopped protesting and picked up her pace to try to keep up with mine


	3. I'll Take Care Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first request! ~Requested by datboi ^^ <3 Hope everyone enjoys it!

                I was sitting at the kitchen table sipping my morning coffee, while tapping my pencil on my pad of paper. Despite everything that had happened I still wrote lyrics and music. _Maybe someday again I can put them out into the world._ Right now I was just happy to continue everything as a hobby. It was a good thing I still got royalties for the previous songs I’ve made because at this moment it was my only income, and I didn’t have just me living in my house anymore. Saeran hadn’t formally moved in with me, he just kept staying over and just never left.

                “Not that I was complaining at all. Hmmm?” I looked towards the hallway when I heard heavy footsteps. I pushed back the chair to stand up and greet Saeran but paused. He was walking like his body was really heavy for him to carry. His head hung slightly and he groaned. Walking up to him I bent down to look up at his face. “Saeran, are you okay?” He tilted his head away from me to keep me from seeing his face. Putting my hand on his chest I felt the dampness of the sweat that saturated his clothes. “Saeran…?” Taking a step back I tried to support his body weight in my arms as he began to fall forward.

 _Too heavy!_ His forehead rested on my shoulder and I felt the heat from his skin. Not able to hold up his weight anymore we both fell to the floor. Sitting up his body sluggishly rolled and he now rested his head on my lap. Brushing back his bangs, I saw his flushed cheeks. I placed one hand on his forehead while pressing another to mine. “You’ve got a fever!” He groaned and nuzzled his face towards my stomach. “I know you don’t want to get up but you can’t lay here, it’ll get worse. We have to get you back in bed.” I said quietly gently running my fingers through his hair.

                “Come on.” I said softly while I gently pushed under his shoulders to help him up. “I know your body probably aches but you have to get back in bed.” I said as he groaned again. Finally getting him to his feet I draped one of his arms around my shoulders while wrapping one of my own around his waist. With much effort I got him back to the bedroom and sat him on the bed. “Well no wonder you got sick, you left the window open.” Rubbing my arms against the chill in the room, I walked over to the window and closed it.

                I walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers to get him new clothes. It always made me happy that there was proof I was sharing my space with him, turning around I smiled at him. “No, no, no!” Rushing over to him I caught him again as he started to lean forward. His breathing was getting ragged and I sat him up as straight as I could. Grabbing the hem of his shirt I started to pull it over his head. Bunching it up in my hands I tried to dab away some of the sweat still beading his skin. “I’ll get a washcloth once I get you dressed.” I said softly as I put the new shirt over his head. It was almost like playing a game of twister trying to get his arms in the sleeves and I sighed when I was finally able to get pull the shirt down over his chest.

                Blushing slightly, I looked at the clean bottoms sitting beside him on the bed. Slapping my cheeks lightly I took a deep breath. With his legs still hanging over the bed I gently laid him back. Swallowing hard I hooked my fingers under the waistband of his pants. Feeling that he had not put on any underwear when he dressed I looked everywhere but down as I began to pull his bottoms down. I tossed the bottoms to the side and I hummed to myself when I felt my cheeks heating up as I grabbed the clean ones off the bed. _It would be nice if I had even a_ little _help with this._ Putting his legs in the correct legs of the pants I began to pull them up. Quickly pulling them to cover the front as best I could I wiggled the waistline until it was comfortably sitting around his waist.

                Wiping my arm across my forehead I looked down at him. His face was scrunching up like he was in pain and by chest tightened. “Okay Saeran time to lay you down right.” I fought against the dead-weight of his body and laid his head down on the pillow. Making sure that he wasn’t going to roll anywhere I left the room to get a washcloth and a bowl of cool water. Walking back into the room I saw that he had rolled to his side and was now facing the wall.

                Placing the bowl on the nightstand I dipped the washcloth in the water and wrung out the excess water. Lifting the back of his shirt he sighed softly as I gently bathed his back as best as I could. Gently rolling him to his back, I sat on the edge of the bed and I did the best I could to bathe his front. “It’s ok Saeran, I’ll take care of you.” I said almost in a whisper as I dabbed the washcloth against his neck and face. After pulling the covers up to this chin, I started to get up off the bed when I felt a faint tug on my shirt. Looking down, I saw his hand lightly grasping my clothes. Picking up his hand in mine I placed a kiss on is knuckles. “I’ll be right back,” I said as I brushed his hair out of his face. “I’m going to go get a clean washcloth and fresh water.”

                Placing the new bowl of water on the night stand I wet the new washcloth and placed it on his forehead. “I also brought some medicine and water, you have to take this.” I saw his eyes flutter slightly as I held his head up and tilted it back slightly so he could drink it easier. “I know it doesn’t taste very good, but you’ll feel better.” I said quietly as he coughed it down. “Shhh..” I whispered as I held the cup of water to his lips and helped him slowly drink. Setting down the cup I walked over and quietly pulled over the chair from the desk, setting it by the bed. Sitting down I took his hand in mine and smiled slightly as his fingers twitched. Gently rubbing the back of his hand with my fingertips I began to sing quietly to him and inwardly smiled as some of the tension left his face.

 

                I opened my eyes slowly as I felt someone petting my head. Glancing up I shot onto the bed and put my hand against Saeran’s forehead. He looked away in annoyance but made no move to push my hand away. “Oh good, it feels like your fever has gone down some. But you’re still staying in bed.” I told him sternly. _I wasn’t going to give on this_. Crossing his arms, he simply sighed. “Now, lay back down. I told him as I picked the washcloth he’d placed to the side and soaked it again before placing it back against his forehead. “I’ll go make you some soup, you need to have something in your stomach.” Walking to the door I turned around and pointed at him. “Do _not_ get up!”

                Bringing a small bowl of soup back into the room I was shocked to see that he had listened to me. Sitting back in the chair I told him he could sit up now. Pulling the washcloth off his forehead he looked at me and held out his hand for the bowl. “I can feed myself.” Moving the bowl out of his reach I smiled at him.

                “Nope. I don’t want you to spill it on yourself.” I said teasingly.

                “I wouldn’t spill it!” He shouted defensively as he looked away. I couldn’t tell how much of it was still fever but his cheeks were turning redder, and I giggled slightly despite myself. “It’s not funny!”

                “Yeah, yeah, just open up.” Gathering some soup on the spoon I blew on it lightly and held it out to him. His eyes widened slightly before he slumped his shoulders and slurped the soup on the spoon. My cheeks flushed slightly and he looked at me, slightly getting angry.

                “You’re the one that wanted to feed me.  Don’t look at me like that!” He said reaching for the bowl again.

                “I did want to. I still want to. I just didn’t think you’d look so adorable!” I yelled back at him.

                His hand froze in midair as he looked at me. Adjusting his aim, he reached up and grabbed my chin. “Keep calling me adorable and I’ll show just how much I’m not!” He said gruffly before his arm started to lose strength.

                Laughing slightly, I spooned up more soup and held it out to him. “Well then until you can, I’ll be able to call you adorable as much as I want.” _He is so vulnerable right now._ It truly was adorable, and I wasn’t going to apologize for it.

                With a sly smile he slurped the soup off the spoon again. “Keep it up, _____. You’ll get it back tenfold.” He said matter-of-factly. My body shivered at the thought and I my pulse began to race. Feeding him the rest of the soup, spoon full by spoon full, I purposely continued to call him adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> , hope you liked it!


	4. His Color Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by thenightsky, hope you enjoy! ^^

                “Why are we here again?” Saeran asked walking behind me as I pushed the shopping cart.

                “We’re here to get you your own shampoo.” I replied walking down to the correct aisles of the store. “You can’t keep using mine or it’ll run out too fast.” Turning down the aisle with all the hair care products I turned back to him. “Now pick one.” Glancing at all the different products he looked a little confused.

                “You pick.” He said sticking his hands in his pockets like he was nervous. His eyes darted back and forth across the shelves. Biting my lips, I kept from smiling. _I guess he’s always used generic shampoo._

                “Sure, okay.” Picking up a bottle I popped open the lid and sniffed the contents inside. Making a slightly disgusted face I closed it and put it back on the shelf. After doing that a few times I found one that could work. I turned back to Saeran when I felt him staring at me. “What is it?”

                “Why did you just sniff all those?” He asked sounded genuinely curious.

                “Because they smell differently. Have you always just grabbed any random bottle and called it good? Some smell better than others. This one smells nice.” Raising an eyebrow, he walked up to me and reaching behind me, grabbed the bottle I chose.

                “You want me to smell like this?” He asked sniffing the opened bottle like I had, staring at me the whole time.

                “Well…I mean, I wouldn’t mind it.” I said blushing slightly. Clearing my throat and quickly pushing the cart further down the aisle I ignored the knowing smile he had on his face. “Let’s see what else do we need?” I said to myself, turning to go down the next aisle. “I do need more tooth paste and deodorant. Saeran can you think of anything else?” Looking behind me I only saw an empty aisle. “Saeran?” Spinning the cart around I walked back in the direction I came. Looking around the corner, there was Saeran staring down a different aisle, a lock of his hair between his fingers.

                Quietly pushing the cart up to him I leaned forward and followed his line of sight. “Hair colors?” Looking back at him he had let go of his hair and seemed to be trying to stand straighter. “You didn’t want to look for shampoo but hair color you will?”

                “Shut up!” He said as he stepped around me and started to walk down the aisle. Smiling, I followed after him.

                “What color were you thinking of?” I asked as I pushed the cart along with me.

                “Red, like my brother’s. I just didn’t realize there was so many different shades.” He said picking up one. Glancing at the color he had grabbed I started laughing. “What’s funny about this color?”

                Looking up at his face I started laughing again. “Well with your hair the color it is now, that color will only turn your hair pink.” Looking back at the color he’d chosen I started laughing again. “Your hair would look like cotton candy.” I said wiping a tear from the corner of my eyes. Grabbing his arm, I stopped him from stomping off in a huff. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll help you pick a color okay?”

                Rolling his eyes, he handed me the color he had picked. Putting it back on the shelf I looked at the other shades of red. Grabbing a different shade I turned and held it up next to his head. Looking back and forth between the two I shook my head and put it back. “You know we could just have it professionally done.” I told him as I picked up another shade and held it up.

                “I’m not sitting in a damned chair that long, only to have some random person try to small talk with me.” He said flatly, looking away from as I held up yet another color. “Just pick one!” Snapping at me he pushed my hand away.

                “Look! If you don’t want it professionally done, then shut it and let me pick what I think is the best shade.” Folding his arms across his chest he closed his eyes and I could’ve sworn I saw a vain twitching on the side of his head. After finding a shade I believed would work the best I put it in the cart and looked at the shades of a different color. _A change for myself might be nice._

                “What are you doing?” His tone of his voice made it sound like a different question entirely. Walking back over to me he looked at the colors I was looking at. “You don’t need to change your hair color.” As if making his point he gently ran his fingers though my hair and brought some towards his lips.

                Before he could touch his lips to my hair I pulled it out of his hands. “There are people here!” I whispered frantically and looked back and forth. Blushing I quickly pushed the cart away from him. “That was a dirty trick.” I muttered, keeping my face forward not wanting to see the smug smile on his face that I was sure he had plastered on his face.

 

                Getting back home he carried the bag to the bathroom. Following after him, I put the other things away as he took out the color box. “I…could do it for you. I mean…if you want me to.” Silence hung in the bathroom before put the toilet lid down to sit, and held the box out to me. Smiling I took it from him and opened it.

                Laying out all the contents I read through the instructions once before adding everything to the colored mixture. Putting on the gloves I turned to him and blushed slightly as I saw him looking at me expectantly, and without a shirt. _Ahem…well makes sense, don’t want to get any on his shirt. Focus _____. Focus!_ Grabbing the bottle, I stood in front of him and started to add the mixture to his hair. Resting his elbows on his knees he leaned forward slightly and sighed as I lathered the mixture in his hair.

                When I started to step back and forth to get the sides of his hair he reached out and put his hands on my hips. “Saeran, I need to be able to move to fully cover your hair.” I said trying to move again.

                “Then move your hands not your feet.” _That makes it harder!_ Sighing I kept my feet planted while his hands still rested on my hips, and had him turn his head instead. Running my gloved fingers through his hair to make sure it was fully covered with the mixture I stepped back.

                Removing the gloves, I put a towel around his shoulders to catch any possible drips, and then I looked at the instructions again. “Just have to wait 30 minutes and then you can rinse it.” Holding out a tube to him he took it curiously. “Wash your hair with this until the water runs clear.” I sat down on the floor across from him and waited for the time to pass. He didn’t look like was going to move and I wasn’t going to leave him alone. We sat in silence but his shoulders seemed to relax as if he was happy I stayed without him having to ask.

                “You can wash it now.” I told him with a smile as I checked my phone. I smiled up at him but my smile faded as he began to undo his pants. “Wait! Wait! Wait!” I yelled as I scrambled out of the bathroom, his laugh following me out into the hallway.

                I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV when I heard Saeran walk into the room, a towel covering his head. Getting up I walked over to him and pulled back the towel slightly. “Well it may be a little lighter than expected but at least it’s not pink.” I smiled at him and reached up, drying his hair a little more before removing the towel. Brushing his bangs out of his face I looked up at him. He looked a little embarrassed so I held his face in my hands and pulled him down so our foreheads touched. “Your hair could be pink and I’d still love you, Saeran.”

                Kissing his forehead, I ran my fingers through his damp red hair before wrapping my arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms around my waist in response he pulled me towards him and smiled handsomely before pressing his lips lightly to mine.


	5. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cutesy one shot ^^

                I sat up in bed and stretched my arms up towards the ceiling. Looking beside me a saw Saeran still fast sleep. Gently brushing his bangs out of his face, he mumbled in his sleep before rolling over. I covered my mouth with my hand to hold back a laugh as I saw a small drool spot on his pillow. Quietly getting out of bed I got dressed and walked out of the room.

                Saeyoung came in from the kitchen holding his nose and making choking noises. “Coffee…the devil’s nectar!…” Holding his hands to his throat he was pretending he was slowly choking on the fumes.

                “Oh stop! You’re fine,” Alexa said with a laugh as she lightly smacked the top of his head. “Just because you don’t like coffee doesn’t mean other people don’t like it.” Taking a sip from her cup she blew some air towards him.

                “Nooooo!” Rolling away he laid on the floor and raised his hand into the air. “Good bye cruel world! Bleeehhh” Flopping his raised hand onto his chest he closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. Looking up at Alexa we both looked at Saeyoung and back at each other before busting out into a fit of laughter.

                “Saeran is still sleeping but I wanted to head to the store for new groceries since we kind of used a lot of what you had to make dinner last night.” I said walking further into the room.

                Sitting up Saeyoung pushed his glasses up his face. “No can do. Roads are closed, we’re pretty much snowed in right now.” Getting up off the floor he made a playful, disgusted face in Alexa’s direction before walking to his computers.

                “Snowed in, huh?” I walked over and sat next to Alexa. We were silent for a few seconds before we seemed to come up with an idea. “Do you think they’ve ever played in the snow before?” We said to each other at the same time.

                “You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen Saeyoung play in the snow. It would be kind of cute to see them throwing snowball at each other.” Alexa said as she placed her coffee cup on the table. “Let’s do it!” Standing up together we gave each other a high-five, determined to get the twins to have fun on a snow day.

 

                Walking outside I put on the gloves that Alexa had lent me. Luckily, she also had an extra pair of snow boots and we wore the same size boot. “If we stay out of site long enough they’ll come looking for us.” Alexa said wrapping her scarf around her neck. “Is Saeran okay, though? He was still sleeping, wasn’t he?”

                “Yeah, he was up late doing something on the computer. I was still out when I got out of bed.” I smiled as I remembered his relaxed sleeping face. Walking next to each other we walked through the snow before we started playfully kicking some.

                “Alexa!” As expected Saeyoung came outside a few minutes later and rushed up to her. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be outside?” His voice sounded frantic as he looked her up and down to make sure she was all right.

                “I’m fine.” She said putting her hand on his shoulder. “Now go get bundled up it’s a snow day.” She smiled widely up at him and he quickly turned away with blush tinted cheeks. A few minutes later he walked back up to us looking a little awkward.

                “What’s the point of a snow day anyways?” He said, his eyes twinkling with curiosity. Taking his hand, Alexa began to walk in another direction, explaining all the fun things people do in the snow.

                “_____!” I couldn’t help but smile as I heard Saeran’s angry voice. The twins were more alike than they thought they were. Already bundled up he walked up to me and glared down at me. “Why are you out here anyways? It’s cold.”

                “It’s a snow day.” I said smiling at him. He raised his eyebrow at me before looking around at the all the snow on the ground. “Snow days are fun.” He looked at me skeptically. _Hmm…what could I do?_ His eyes widened slightly as I held my arms out and laughed as I fell back in the snow.

                “What the hell are you doing?” He said looking down at me, Stuffing his hands in his pockets.

                “Snow angel.” Smiling up at him I swept my arms and legs back and forth before holding my hand out for him to help me up. “See?” His head tilted to the side as he looked down at the imprint in the snow. “Try it.” Smiling I looked up at him. His body twitched before he looked away from me.

                Taking his hands out of his pockets he crossed his arms. “I don’t want to.” I pursed my lips as I looked at him. Smiling to myself I pushed his shoulders so he fell back into the snow. “The fuck, _____!”

                “You looked like you wanted to try it so I figured I’d just give you a little nudge.” Sighing he started to move his arms and legs as he had watched me do. Holding his hand up I reached out to grab it only to be pulled on top of him. He put his hand behind my head and pulled my face close to his. “What are you doing?”

                “Having fun on a snow day.” He said as he smiled at me before pressing his lips to mine.

                “Woooo! Someone call the weather channel. The snow is starting to melt.” Saeyoung called out as he and Alexa walked towards us. Embarrassed I hurriedly go to my feet. Saeran, on the other hand, glared at his brother as he casually got up.

                “Why do you ruin everything!” Saeran growled as he turned away from him. _I should do something, this is supposed to be a fun day._ Sighing I looked down at my feet before an idea hit me. Reaching down into the snow I squeezed some into a ball and threw it at him. I meant to hit him in the back but the snowball exploded against his head, sprinkling his hair and shoulders with random flakes. Saeran turned on his heels and looked at me. Jumping I pointed at Saeyoung. “Really, Saeyoung. Really?!”

                “What?! Saeran, I didn’t do it!” Saeyoung held up his hands as Saeran scooped up some snow in his hand and balled it up. Saeyoung yelped as he jumped out of the way of the snowball, bending down to scoop up some snow of his own. “I really didn’t do it!”

                “Sure you didn’t!” Saeran yelled at him as he scooped up more snow, a smile playing at his lips.

                It didn’t take too much longer before Alexa and I were watching the brothers throwing snowballs at each other. “They may deny it later, but they’re actually having fun.” I said as we watched the brothers play in the snow. They laughed as they jumped back and forth while trying to pelt each other with snowballs.

                Standing next me, Alexa nodded before making a snowball herself. “Should we join?” Laughing I held up a snowball as well and, throwing them at the same time, we added ourselves to the snowball fight.

                “He’s really having fun.” I smiled widely as I looked at Saeran, his eyes twinkling brightly. Holding up my arm I blocked the snowball the threw at me. Laughing, his smile resembled that of a little boy who just had the best day of his life.


	6. Sweet As Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little one shot of sweet/adorable, drunk Saeran.

                I juggled the grocery bags in my hand as I clumsily put my key in the door and unlocked it. It was the first time allowed go out without Saeran shadowing me. While it was nice to do something alone, I still kind of missed him. I closed the door with my foot before sliding my shoes off at the entryway. “Saeran?” I called out down the hallway.

                “Heeerreee…” He answered back gloomily.

                I padded down the hallway and turned into the kitchen, my head tilted to the side at his tone of voice. “Saeran are you alright?” I walked past him to put the grocery bags on the counter. He gave me a mumbled reply and rolled the rim of his glass on the table. “What are you…” I started as I turned back to him and noticed a familiar bottle on the table. Picking it up I glanced at the foil of the seal beside the cap. _A brand-new bottle, already half gone?!_ “Saeran did you drink all this?!”

                He looked up at me, his cheeks flushed. “It tastes like ice cream.” He said with an innocent smile.

                “Well yeah, but it’s also loaded with alcohol! I’m cutting you off.” I said twisting the cap back on it and walked to put it away. _I can’t believe you drank half the bottle!_ I started to stumble backwards when he reached out and grabbed my shirt and started pulling.

                I landed roughly on his lap and his arms wrapped around me. “Don’t leave me.” Those three words seemed so full of emotion that I immediately froze any movements to get off him. His arms tightened around me as he nuzzled against my neck. “You’re different, ______.” He whispered against my neck before taking a deep breath. I could feel his shoulders starting to shake as he tried to sort through his emotions.

                Turning in his arms I wrapped my own around his back and put my cheek to his chest. Fitting like a puzzle piece, he adjusted his arms and held me closer as he placed his chin on top of my head. “Why did you drink all that?” I asked him after a few moments of silence.

                “I wasn’t sure if you were going to come back…” He exhaled with enough force to part my hair. “But you really are different. You haven’t used me like my mother and Rika did, and you always come back to me.” He began to run fingers through my hair as he continued to sigh.

                Pulling back slightly I looked into his eyes. “I’m going to get you some water and some food okay? If you don’t have anything to mix or soak up some of the alcohol you’re going to have a hangover” I covered my mouth trying not to laugh as his lower lip poked out a little in a pout. “Come on. Then we can cuddle or snuggle or whatever.” I started to unwrap his arms from around me.

                “No.” He said in a pout as he hugged me tighter. His fingers lightly digging into my sides. I wiggled in his arms as I laughed. “I didn’t know you were ticklish, _____” I saw the glint in his eyes as a partial smile took over his lips.

                “Don’t you dare!” I warned, putting my hands on his chest and pushing against him. He closed his eyes and smiled a very boyish smile before he started to wiggle his fingers against my sides. “Don’t….haha….stop it! Hahah!” After a few seconds, he stopped and held my face in his hands. I felt his lips against my forehead and closed my eyes. Feeling a little mischievous myself I reached out and wiggled my fingers under his arms.

                His back stiffened as his arms squeezed my hands against him. “What are you doing?” I looked around the kitchen innocently. When he said my name in a drawn-out tone, I tried to shy away.

                “I just wanted to see if you were ticklish too.” I told him quickly.

                “That’s not any information you need to know.” My eyes widened at his suddenly sober sounding speech. He smiled at me and relaxed putting his forehead on my shoulder. Smiling to myself I began to wiggle my fingers again. “Stop, ____!” He said as he laughed and stood up. “I want to do something else, anyways.”

                “Something else?” I looked up at him curiously. Winking down at me he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. “But you had all that to drink! I don’t think this is such a good idea!” I said frantically, as I moved my body back and forth to keep from hitting the walls because of his unsteady feet.

                “I’ll be fine.” He said laying me down and began to kiss up my neck. Letting out a groan he yawned and then his full weight was on me. Taking a deep breath, I pushed up on his shoulder and squirmed out from underneath him. Looking over at him I laughed as I saw his mouth wide open and breathing deeply.

                “He passed out.” Brushing his hair out of his face I smiled at him and kissed his nose. Moving back towards him I hugged his head to my shoulder and held him against me. “I love you Saeran and I’m not going anywhere.” Resting my cheek on top of his head I closed my eyes and gradually drifted off to sleep.


	7. First Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Valentine's Day ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Saeran's POV

                My eyes stayed closed as I stretched against the sheets of the bed, stretching my arm out to feel beside me. _No hint of warmth._ “Why does she always fucking do that?” Sitting up I yawned as I reached for my phone. It started to ring right before my fingers touched it, that annoying ring could only be one person. With a drawn-out sigh, I answered the phone. “What do you want, Saeyoung?”

                “Do you know what day it is?” He asked.

                “Why? Do you not know?” I heard him laugh sarcastically. “It’s February 14th.”

                “Right! And do you know what this day is for?” _What the day was for?_ Wasn’t it just like any other day? “I’ll take that as a no… Anyways it’s Valentine’s Day, you know the day of love.” I rolled my eyes as he put a theatrical spin on the word ‘love’.

                “So what?” I said throwing back the sheets and getting up to get dressed.

                “What do you mean ‘so what?’ did you get _____ anything? She may be upset if she doesn’t get anything.” Not wanting to hear his babbling anymore I hung up the phone and put in on the dresser as I got dressed. I looked towards the closed door and thought for a minute before putting the clothes I had picked out back, only to pick out different ones.

                Walking into the kitchen I saw _____ quickly put a bowl of something into the over and turn around to face me, her hands behind her back. “What are you doing?” I asked as I walked up to her. She pressed herself up against the oven as if to block me from looking inside. “And one of these days you’ll still be in bed when I wake up, even if I have to chain you to keep you there.” I smiled in satisfaction as a blush rose to her cheeks. Leaning in I kissed her lips grabbing her lower lip with my teeth and gently pulling as I pulled back. “I’m going out. I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t do anything stupid.” I turned away from her with a laugh as she tried to think of a comeback.

                With my hands in my pockets I walked down the sidewalk looking at all the couples walking arm in arm and leaning against each other. I couldn’t help but notice how happy the women were, and I thought of _______. Was she that happy when we walked next to each other. I’ve never really done the whole public display of affection with her but she never seemed to complain. I held a hand against my mouth as I continued to walk.

                I stopped at in front of a shop that had a folded-out sign that read ‘Valentine’s Day Special!’ Curiously I looked up at the shop and felt the blood drain from my face. It was disgustingly decorated in pinks and reds. Balloons were strung along streamers and I my stomach lurched. “Girls really fall for this shit?” I said in disbelief, only to hear a few women scoff at me. Looking in their direction, they quickly turned and walked in the opposite direction. _There’s no fucking way I’m going in there._ Raising my lip in a sneer I looked up at the store once more before I kept walking down the sidewalk.

                I sighed as I started to walk back to her home. I hadn’t found anything for her, or I should say I wasn’t going to go into any of those vomit-inducing stores. I looked up and saw her house come into view and paused. She wouldn’t be too upset, would she? I’m sure there are _other_ ways I could show her I cared for her. I sat down on a bench outside of the building beside me. Placing my elbows on my knees I looked down at the ground. My head tilted to the side when I saw a lone daisy growing up from the cracks at my feet.

                Reaching down I plucked it out of the ground and couldn’t help but wonder how it had gotten there. “______ really has changed me so much.” If not for her I never would’ve had any sentimental thoughts like this. I twirled the daisy between my fingers as I watched the petals spin. To grow through the cracks must have been a difficult endeavor. Keeping the daisy in between my fingers I stood up and continued walking.

                “Oh, Saeran you’re back! Taste this!” Before I could say anything, she pressed something against my lips. Opening my mouth so pushed something sweet into my mouth. Biting into it there was a slight chill that spread through my mouth. “You weren’t gone too terribly long so I’m glad I woke up early!”

                “What was that?” I asked her licking my lips, enjoying the sweet taste.

                “Well I know how much you like ice cream and there’s not really a recipe for it, so I winged it and made little chocolate covered ice cream bites!” I couldn’t help but smile at her bubbly attitude. She had apparently put a lot of thought into today and I silently cursed myself not being able to walk into a damned store. Her smile faded as she gazed up at me. “Are they…not good?”

                “No, they are.” I felt the daisy still between my fingers and held it up to her. She looked at it and her eyes widened. “Here.” She gently plucked the little flower from between my fingers, her eyes twinkling. I looked away from her to hide my embarrassment. I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. Looking down at her she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back down at her.

                “Happy First Valentine’s Day, Saeran.”


	8. Saeran Cooks

                I checked the time on my phone and sighed. Saeran wanted me out of the house for a while and wouldn’t tell me why. “I suppose he’s planning something.” I said to myself as I walked down the sidewalk. He tossed my guitar at me and practically pushed me out of the house telling me to ‘go play for those brats or something.’ I smiled as I continued down the sidewalk. If I hadn’t been playing for those “brats” as he called them, I never would’ve met him.

                I walked into the hospital and was greeted with warm smiles. _I did miss this place._ It wasn’t too long ago when I was here myself because my memories had vanished. I shivered and shook my head. Some of those memories I didn’t want to willingly remember. One of the nurses approached me and hugged me. “_______! I'm so glad you're doing better. We were so worried about you when we heard that you were with that man.”

                “That man? Saeran?” I looked at the nurse who looked away from me in embarrassment. “He not the bad guy everyone thinks he is. He’s actually pretty sweet and adorable…when he wants to be. I truly love him.” The nurse looked back at me and smiled as my cheeks flushed slightly.

                “You have such a caring heart, ______. The kids will be so happy to see you! I’ll go see who I can gather up, your normal spot outside?” She asked me. Giving her a nod and a smile I started to walk to the cement bench where everything started.

                Sitting down I looked up at the window where I had first seen him and smiled before taking out my guitar. My lips pursed when I missed a few chords while I practiced. I hadn’t played in a long while and was out of practice. “It’ll be all right though. I can get through this.” I repeated, giving myself a pep-talk as the kids started to gather around me with bright, shining smiles.

                The children hadn’t noticed that I had messed up a few chords which I was thankful for. They seemed happy enough that I was back and playing for them. I waved goodbye to them when I finished playing and they had to go back to their rooms. I took a deep breath before looking back up at the window. My life had changed so much since meeting him and if I had to, I’d do it all again. Feeling a strong need to see Saeran again I quickly packed up my guitar and rushed home.

 

                “Saeran! I’m home!” I called out as I enter the house. I slipped my shoes off and walked down the hall to look for him. I paused and hid behind the wall as I glanced into the kitchen. He turned around when I couldn’t hold back a laugh. When I saw him I laughed even harder. He stood there in my apron that was too short for him and he had some sort of sauce on his cheek. “Saeran what are you doing?” I asked him as I walked up to him and wiped the sauce off his cheek.

                “I was making something.” He said nodding to the table. I followed the direction of his nod and saw two plates set on the table.

                “Aww you cooked?” His back straightened and he looked away and mumbled under his breath before pushing me to the table and sitting me down in one of the chairs. “Just sit and wait.”

                “O-okay.” I watched him turn back towards the stove. _The food smells like it’s burning._ I held up my hand to say something but bit my lip. He was doing something for me and I wasn’t going to tell him what would be best. You have to learn on your own sometimes, right?

                I tried to keep the smile on my face when he placed the food in front of me. It was really sweet of him but I couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be, or what it originally was. I picked up my fork and poked at the food. It felt like I was on a show where I had to do some drastic things in order to win a cash prize. I snuck a quick glance at him and he looked at the food on his own plate with disdain. Like he was disappointed that it didn’t turn out the way he wanted.

                “Don’t eat it.” He said, sounding disappointed.

                “What? Why? I can at least try it.” He looked at me and raised an eyebrow in a silent dare. Sitting up straight I poked some of, whatever it was, with the fork and put in in my mouth. Chewing it my stomach lurched. There were so many contrasting flavors and it didn’t sit well on my tongue. I swallowed the bite and took a sip of water before looking at him. “It’s…good.” He frowned at me and reached for my plate. I pulled it away from him stabbing another bite and putting it in my mouth. “I’m going to eat it.” I said with a mouthful.

                He pressed his lips together in a thin line and threw away the food on his plate. “You’ll get sick.” I shook my head and took another bite. I was too afraid to speak right now, I didn’t want to tell him that it was absolutely terrible. He put the time and effort into it and I was going to be the good girlfriend and appreciate it…even if it killed me. “Whatever. I’m ordering a pizza.” I could tell that he was disappointed in himself so I felt it was even more important that I ate what he had made.

                When I finished the last bite, I rested my cheek on the table. _Ugh…I don’t feel good._ Saeran walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. “Feel sick?” I shook my head, not being able to speak. _I did it…I ate it all._ He sighed in annoyance as he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, laying me down on the bed. “Your face is looking pale. Are you sure?” I nodded and he crossed his arms and glared down at me. “Next time don’t force yourself to eat it if it’s terrible.”

                “Let’s…. Let’s cook to-together next time.” The tension in his shoulder eased and his lip twitched as he tried not to smile. He crawled onto the bed and held me in his arms and rubbed my back. My eyes started to close as I heard him call me an idiot for eating it all. I buried my face in his chest and sighed against his warmth as I prayed that I wouldn’t throw up the first meal he ever cooked for me.


	9. Date at the Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started as more of a double date until Saeran had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested ^^

                “Oh Saeyoung this is going to be so fun!” Alexa said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the amusement park. “Come on! Come on!” She said with a huge smile on her face, her eyes shining with excitement.

                I tilted my head slightly as I watched Alexa and Saeyoung acting like a flirty high school couple. I took a quick glance at Saeran who walked next to me. His hands were in his pockets as watched his brother. I felt a small pain in my chest as he rolled his eyes and looked on in disgust. I loved him and knew he didn’t really like public displays of affection, but part of me wished that he would just hold my hand ever now and then.

                We walked up to the ticket booth standing behind Alexa and Saeyoung who now had their arms linked and leaning against each other. I smiled at them, envious at how they didn’t care what anyone thought about them. Getting all our tickets, Saeyoung and Alexa rushed into the park. She looked over shoulder at us. “We’ll be at the rollercoaster! Stop dragging your feet guys!” She called out as she waved at us.

                “A rollercoaster?” My feet froze were they were. Saeran took a few more steps and stopped, looking back at me.

                Turning around he walked back up to me, leaning forward and looking into my face. “You’re not scared of rollercoasters are you, _____?” His voice held a hint of teasing as a smile played at his lips.

                I put my hand on his face and pushed his face away from me. “I’m not scared! I can go on rollercoasters!” I said stomping past him as he laughed at me.

                “If you don’t want to go on one, you don’t have to, you know.” He said walking behind me.

                I could feel his eyes staring at my back. “I’ll go on one! You’ll see!” I said clenching my fists and refusing to turn around to look at him. _I could go one at least one_ once _! That would count and then he couldn’t tease me later._ My heart beat in my chest as I tried to calm my nerves.

                Getting in line with Alexa and Saeyoung I looked up at the coaster in front of us. _I can do this, right?_ As I was thinking Alexa wrapped her arm around my shoulder, almost making me lose my footing. “Isn’t this fun?” She said to me with a huge smile on her face. She looked over her shoulder at the brothers. Following her gaze I saw Saeyoung jabbing his elbow jokingly into Saeran’s ribs. “If he’s not making a move, why don’t you.” Alexa whispered to me causing me to look at her wide-eyed. She laughed at my reaction and gave me a hug. “One of you has to make the first move.” She whispered into my ear before walked back over to Saeyoung.

                I looked as Saeran who looked back at me. Feeling a blush staining my cheeks I looked away. It was illogical to act the way I was. We’ve been together intimately and yet I was embarrassed to initiate any affectionate displays in public.

                When it was our turn to get on the coaster Saeran had insisted we sit in the front row. “Th-the front row?” I stuttered as he sat in his seat.

                “That a problem.” He said with a smirk.

                Straightening my shoulders I plopped down in the seat next to him. “No! It’s not a problem for me!” He laughed out loud as he looked ahead of us. Once the ride started moving I immediately closed my eyes as I felt it starting its climb up the top. Peeking over at Saeran my eyes opened fully at the boyish smile on his face. My heart began to pound for an entirely different reason. I ignored the screams of the other people on the ride as I watched Saeran’s expression. I didn’t know he could make that face and my stomach fluttered.

                “That wasn’t so bad.” He said when the ride came to a stop. Blinking quickly I looked around. _It was over already?_ “There ____, you survived.” He said with a laugh as he got up out of his seat. I followed after him, puffing my cheeks in a slight pout at his teasing.

                We rode a few more rides before stopping to get something to eat. Sitting at a table outside we were able to watch the sun start its decent from the sky. I looked over at Alexa and Saeyoung, who were feeding each other french fries from their plates. Saeran on the other hand watched me as I dipped mine into my milkshake. “What are you doing?”

                “Dipping them in my milkshake. It’s the perfect combination of sweet and salty. Here try it…” I dipped one and cupped my other hand underneath it to catch any stray drops as I held it up to him. Saeran looked at me dumbfounded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Saeyoung and Alexa giving me discreet thumbs-ups. “The taste is like sea salt ice cream.” I told him inching it closer. Closing his eyes he leaned over and took the french fry from fingers.

                “Not bad.” He said taking one of his own fries and dipping it into my milkshake.

                “Hey! That mi—“ Holding it up he popped the fry into my mouth. Closing my mouth to chew the fry I looked up at him and he smiled at me. _That was kind of cheating though._

Stepping back onto the cobbled walkway of the park Saeyoung wrapped an arm around my shoulders and the other around Saeran’s. “What should we do now guys? We could go on another rollercoaster.” Saeyoung laughed as my shoulders tensed.

                “Get off me!” Saeran said shrugging out from under his brother’s arm and quickly walking a few steps ahead.

                Saeyoung looked as his brother while his arm was still draped over my shoulders. “Huh, no need to get testy.” He said before winking at me and pushing me towards Saeran.

                I collided with him and immediately tried to step back but lost my footing. Reaching out Saeran took my hand in his to keep me from falling back. I looked up at him as he kept my hand in his while he started to walk again. He didn’t look towards me but in the fading sunlight I could see a pinkish hue to his cheeks as he laced his fingers with mine. His hand twitched when he heard his brother’s laugh behind us. “C’mon!” He said before taking off in long strides. Holding onto my hand I was forced to follow after him, almost having to jog to keep up.

                “Where…. Where are…we going?” I said gasping for breath when he suddenly stopped.

                “Girls like going on that, don’t they?” I followed the direction he was pointing to and saw the Farris Wheel in front of us.

                “I didn’t think…you wanted to.” I said holding my other hand to my chest while I started to catch my breath.

                “If you don’t want to.” He started to pull me away but I keep my feet planted.

                “No! I want to!” He rolled his eyes in slight annoyance as we walked up to get into one of the gondolas.

                Saeran sat across from me on the gondola looking slightly bored. Once the gondola stopped at the top I looked out the window and smiled. “It’s so beautiful!” I exclaimed looking over the amusement park. The park was dyed with the colors of the sunset, the lights starting to light up like stars.

                “I thought you were afraid of heights.” Confused, I looked back over at Saeran. “Why is this ok but the rollercoaster is not?”

                Sitting back in my seat I looked down at my hands. “I’m not afraid of heights. I just don’t like the speed, twists and turns, and loops of a rollercoaster. This is different.” I looked out the window again. “This is calm, beautiful, and you don’t have to worry about anyone watching your reaction.”

                “That’s true.” I heard him say before the gondola started to rock. My head snapped in Saeran’s direction when he grabbed my hand. The moment my eyes met his I felt his lips on mine. He pulled back and smiled. He had knelt down on the floor of the gondola so that he was level with me. “So right now we’re alone.” He said before putting a hand behind my head and pulling my face towards his. He wasn’t very affectionate in public but when we were alone I always felt like my chest would burst with happiness. He smiled before he pressed his lips to mine. Grabbing my hair he angled my face differently and slanted his mouth over mine again and again. He kept our lips connected as the sun faded completely beyond the horizon.


End file.
